


August Bodies

by ErinPtah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Canon Carlos, Desperation, F/M, Forced Breeding Program, Impregnation, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Strexcorp is Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O with buckets of angst (and sex). Omega Cecil refuses to take heat suppressants, because Carlos is going to be back any day now, so there's no need. Alpha Earl is a good and supportive friend. Omega Kevin is experiencing unregulated hormones for the first time in his adult life, and it's very confusing. Alpha Carlos is always fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-type angst plus filthy [alpha/beta/omega](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) dynamics. Contains infidelity, impregnation kink, and your typical heat-related consent issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Cecil refuses to take any kind of heat suppressants. After all, Carlos is definitely going to find a way back to Night Vale any day now, so there's no need! Clearly there is no way this mindset can backfire. (Meanwhile, Alpha Earl is a good and supportive friend, even if he asks uncomfortable questions sometimes.)

Cecil squinted up at the Arby's menu, face flushed, too distracted to concentrate properly. Obviously he needed to get better hormone blockers. The store-brand kind were already letting him develop pre-heat symptoms, and he'd only been on them for, what, a week? Two?

At least he'd worn a nice frilly skirt today. The customers around him didn't need a clear view of all the twitching and clenching going on between his legs. Neither did the cashier, who was...right in front of him, tapping a claw impatiently against the counter.

"Um." Cecil licked his lips, trying to shake off the mild and totally-unobtrusive pre-heat fog. "I, ah. What do you have that's...hot? And...thick." He took a shuddering breath. "I want something thick, and meaty, and, mmm, makes you feel so _full_...."

Someone put an arm around his shoulders and steered him out of the line.

Behind them, people actually started clapping. Huh. Cecil thought that only happened in the magical alternate reality that half of his Tumblr dashboard liked to roleplay from.

He didn't snap out of it enough to register who was moving him until they pushed through the swinging doors to the facilities, and the man spoke: "What in the imperfect heavens are you doing?"

"Ordering a burger," grumbled Cecil. They were in a dim hall with a neat little lineup of doors: alpha, beta, omega, wheelchair-accessible, heat-relief. Cecil leaned against the cool tiled wall across from them. "What did it look like?"

"Ask me what it _smelled_ like," said Earl, arms folded. "Whatever heat suppressants you're on, you've got to switch formulas."

"Not on suppressants."

Earl did a double-take. "What? I thought you and your alpha were monogamous...."

"We were. We _are_. He'll be back soon! And when he is, I don't want to have to wait until some heavy-duty medication wears off." Cecil clenched his thighs together, impatient and cranky and a little discomfited by Earl's own alpha scent. "I'm on blockers. Pushing the heat back. It's fine. I'm fine. This is nothing but minor pre-heat symptoms."

"Cecil, I could pick up your scent trail from three blocks away," said Earl. "If you were any deeper in heat, you'd be on the floor with your hand down your tights, and every un-suppressed alpha for a mile downwind would be heading this way."

Cecil wanted to protest that it wasn't that bad, it was just different for Earl because he and Cecil had been each other's firsts, and you always end up extra-attuned to the scent of your first. Then he imagined himself on the floor of the Arby's with half a dozen hormonal alphas climbing over tables and kicking down doors to get to him, and he couldn't find the words to protest, couldn't do anything but moan as his hips rolled needily against the air.

"Oh, beams help us. Come on." Earl grabbed his arm and pulled him into the heat-relief room, a small chamber with the usual trappings: sink, disposable cups, a cot with a plastic-lined mattress for easy hosing down, a dispenser with an assortment of pills and condoms. While Cecil was still reeling, Earl latched the door, filled a cup with water, and dumped it over his head.

"Ah...!" Cecil shook himself, but the shock of the cold was already taking the edge off. "Th-thanks."

"Any time." Filling another glass, Earl glanced at the dispenser machine. "Okay, they've got the fast-acting mood-killers, but the markup is insane. I could go find a pharmacy and pick up some cheap ones — you can pay me back later — if you can wait? What do you want?"

 _I want Carlos to come home and fuck me,_ thought Cecil, in a flash of desperate clarity. He opened his mouth — his breath hitched — and what came out was a plaintive "...fuck me."

Earl stopped short. The cup overflowed in his hand; he smacked the faucet, which whined in protest but switched off. "You sure...?"

Cecil bit his lip. He must look like a puppy left out in the rain, all drippy and sad-eyed. He hadn't meant to say it, but — of course, if Carlos stepped out of a door and onto their front porch tomorrow, he would feel like the most ungrateful cheating traitor in the world, but — but —

"I will throw another of these on you if I need to," added Earl. His voice shook a little over the words; his pale skin was flushed; there was a burning intensity in his dark, narrow eyes. Whatever medication _he_ was on, it was helping him keep his cool a lot better than Cecil, but it could only do so much against being in a small enclosed space with the scent of an omega in...not pre-heat, no, in full hormonal flower.

"I can't...." Cecil leaned back against the wall to keep his trembling legs from collapsing under him, dug his nails into his forearms to hold back from thrusting a couple of fingers inside himself. "I've been slipping with my birth control, and I c-can't have your baby, I can't...."

"I've had the operation." With his free hand Earl mimed a pair of scissors, then the holding of a ritual goblet. "One kid was enough for me."

That, again, took the edge off the throbbing ache between Cecil's thighs. His body _wanted_ to get pregnant right now. An alpha cock that couldn't do that was automatically less of a turn-on, was not the alpha cock it craved.

His heart craved Carlos. Carlos, who wasn't here. Carlos, who had asked him to "be patient." And here he was, seriously thinking about giving up his patience just because his hormone blockers were failing after...three weeks? A month? Maybe it had been a month after all...he hadn't looked at calendars much recently...no point, since Carlos hadn't given a date for when he would come home, or even when he would start looking for travel routes, just kept saying _soon, soon, be patient_.

"Cecil...?"

"If you don't want to fuck me, that's fine — then you should leave — but I want you to stay," panted Cecil, because he was a terrible person who couldn't do a simple thing like wait for his alpha for one short month. Or two. Definitely hadn't been more than two.

Earl crossed the tiny room in one step, hiked up Cecil's skirt as he pinned Cecil to the wall, and ground his hips against the by-now-sopping fabric of Cecil's tights.

Cecil moaned out loud and squirmed against the friction, letting the hot rush of hormones drive everything else out of his mind. He tried to push the waistband downward when Earl paused to unzip, but it was too complicated a motion and anyway it would pin his thighs _together_ and that was the last thing he wanted, so he raked his nails across the thin strained fabric until it shredded. The barely-less-thin material of his briefs was pulled out of the way, dragging against one side of Earl's cock as it finally pushed inside him, while Earl grabbed Cecil's slippery thighs and hoisted them upwards, the better to fuck him roughly against the wall.

"You're so _strong_ ," gasped Cecil, hooking his calves around Earl's torso and reveling in the firmness of the muscles. His insides were clutching against Earl's cock, trying to suck it in; every time it pulled backward before thrusting again was a wrenching, satisfying show of power. His own erection, reasonably-sized for an omega male but nothing compared to Earl's, throbbed in sympathy as it was trapped between them.

"Yeah? You like that?" Earl let Cecil go for half a second, so he jolted downward and his own weight drove Earl's length more deeply inside him, then caught him before Cecil had finished yelping in shock and pleasure. "You want to carry some strong babies, huh?"

He wasn't saying it as a serious plan, he was saying it to turn Cecil on, and did it ever. "Uh-huh," he panted, in rhythm with Earl's thrusts. "Fill me up, fill me, oh — come inside me — ah — you will, right?"

"Like a fountain," murmured Earl, breath hot on his neck. "And I'll knot you so tight — every drop stays inside — you'll have a whole litter by the time we're through."

"Got the hips for it," said Cecil proudly. The image of his body being heavy with three, four, six of Earl's babies made him swoon with arousal; fresh wetness trickled down the curves of his ass.

"You'll only be able to wear skirts." (The one currently rucked up around Cecil's waist rustled with the fucking.) "Pants won't fit."

"Easier to feel me up under a skirt."

"Mmm? Gonna want me to fuck you while you're pregnant?" teased Earl. "What would be the point?"

"Point will be — I'll be super hot — won't be able to resist." With shaking hands Cecil fumbled to grasp Earl's head, clutching his short dark hair and pulling him in for a kiss. As soon as Earl's tongue was in his mouth, he felt the extra stretch inside him of Earl's knot starting to swell...and squeaked at the extra wave of stimulation when it tugged its way back out of him.

"Bed," whispered Earl against his teeth. "Hold on tight."

Cecil clung to the alpha's body with arms and legs and slick wet flesh, and Earl hoisted him up away from the wall to arc over to the cot in one smooth motion. He landed on his back with a thump on the cheap mattress, spreading his thighs the instant he was down. "You'd come over every day. Check on me."

"Rub your belly," agreed Earl. "Tell you if I can feel the babies moving."

"Rub my feet, they'll be sore, I'll be so heavy." Cecil scrabbled at the back of Earl's shirt, while Earl's strong muscled arms propped him up over Cecil's body. "Rub — other things."

"Won't take long, will it?" This time, as Earl pushed inside, he was so swollen that Cecil keened with the delicious agony. He wasn't coming out again. "You'll be so wet, so ready, just from your alpha showing up."

Scattered images from other fantasies flashed across Cecil's mind — from daydreams about his _real_ alpha coming home. If Carlos walked into the house to find Cecil carrying another alpha's babies — if Carlos opened a door right here, right now, and saw Cecil's body trembling and throbbing around another alpha's cock —

— would it matter? Would he _notice?_ It could be sexy and thrilling to have two alphas fighting over you...and it would be shattering to have Carlos reject him as not worth the effort...but in that moment Cecil couldn't imagine him doing either, could only picture him smiling and saying _oh, neat, this tile grout is scientifically fascinating, you go ahead and keep doing that while I run a couple of tests._

Then one of Earl's hands pushed between them and wrapped around Cecil's cock, engulfing it in a couple of slow pulls, and Cecil yelped as he came, body shaking with a climax that washed all thought right out of his mind.

It wasn't long before Earl followed him over, hips stuttering against Cecil's, buried in him to the hilt. Fresh wavelets of arousal rolled through Cecil as he felt Earl pump him fuller than ever.

"You're starved for this, aren't you?" Earl nuzzled his cheek, and Cecil realized he'd started making needy little noises again. "Sweet omega, not getting fucked half as much as you deserve. You stay in heat as long as you want...beg for cock any time you need it...and I'll come inside you until it's streaming down your legs."

Cecil wrapped his arms around Earl's shoulders and hugged him tight. His thighs were still flexing, entrance still fluttering and clutching around the fat weight of Earl's knot, and it felt so incomparably good.

.

.

.

They were cuddling side-by-side when the hormonal daze started to recede. Neither one said out loud, _hey, I'm coming back down — and those things I said, you know I didn't mean it._ The change was all in quiet shifts of position, until they were holding each other like friends, not desperately wrapped up in each other's bodies.

Except for the part where Cecil was still knotted, Earl's cock still stuffed inside him and satisfyingly locked in place. And that would go down in a bit.

"I can make it home on my own," said Cecil presently, head resting against Earl's. "And I've got toys. I can ride the rest of this out." He'd have to call in sick to work, but that was okay. Tomorrow was the first day of September; there were provisions in place.

"Mm." Earl gazed at the ceiling. "You've got food in the fridge, and everything? I can bring stuff over. After I pick Roger up from soccer, that is."

"I'm fine." Of course Cecil had food at home. All Carlos's favorite foods. In preparation for the "congratulations, your hard work and determination finally got you home" party they were going to have any day now. All extremely fresh, because he kept buying replacements for things that got overripe, or moldy, or started developing splotches in the shape of Lee Marvin's face.

"Oh good."

They lay in companionable silence for a minute or two.

"Why are you letting your birth control slip?" asked Earl.

"Oh, that...?" Cecil shrugged. He'd almost forgotten he mentioned it. "Carlos isn't here, so...obviously if I'd known I would go into heat, I would've been more careful, but...you know."

"But he's supposed to be 'coming back any day now'," pointed out Earl. "And you need to have been taking regular doses for a few weeks before it's effective...so if you're anticipating having sex, likely heat sex, as soon as he gets back...wait, are you planning to have kids? Like, not just in general, but in the near future?"

Cecil squirmed. "Having children is not a topic we have discussed."

"Oh." There was a pause as Earl took in the implications of this. " _Oh._ "

"Earl...."

"Cecil! When does that ever work? If he's going to leave you, he's going to leave you — having his baby just means he'll break two hearts instead of one."

"He is not going to leave me!" exclaimed Cecil, lucid enough now to be thankful that heat-relief rooms were soundproofed. "He loves me! That's one of the things we _have_ discussed. There is absolutely no risk that he will stop loving me!"

"Okay, he's not going to leave," said Earl. "Is there a chance he just...won't come back?"

"No! There has to be a way back. He'll find it. As soon as he starts looking!"

"...He hasn't started looking?"

"He is doing _work_ and it's _important_ and I _respect_ that and I am being _patient_ and he will _get_ to it!" cried Cecil. He was shaking again, and not from being turned-on. "He said he would! Soon!"

"How long has he been saying 'soon' for?"

"Not longer than two months!"

Earl's knot had softened just enough to pull out. He backed his hips away from Cecil's, leaving a wet trail across Cecil's shredded tights and the blank mattress, while putting an arm around Cecil's shoulders. "Hey, Cecil, it's gonna be okay."

"'Course it is," sniffled Cecil, crooking a couple of fingers inside himself to ease the sudden emptiness. "I'm _hormonal_ , it happens, it doesn't mean I'm not _fine_."

Earl didn't contradict him, just rubbed his back.

"And I am _not_ scheming to 'accidentally' get pregnant so he'll care more about our relationship. He does care! Being interested in his work doesn't mean he isn't also interested in me! He'll find a way home soon, and everything will go back to normal. It's not like I'm afraid he'd get lost somewhere else, and do this all over again. It's not like I think he's dragging his heels on purpose, and might be more motivated to keep his promises if he'd made them to his own child instead of just his boyfriend. Who would think that? How would I even get such a crazy idea?"

"You're right," said Earl soothingly.

Cecil hiccuped and tucked his head against Earl's shoulder.

"...that _is_ a crazy idea. Get yourself on suppressants, and take your birth control."

 _Fine._ But Cecil would only be doing it to make his concerned childhood best friend feel better. _Not_ because he had _any_ less confidence in Carlos than he ever had. "O-okay," he sniffled. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Kevin isn't sure how to cope, being separated from Strexcorp's efficiency-maximizing breeding program for the first time in his adult life. Alpha Carlos is fine, because he's always fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this was going to be two parts? It's now scheduled for at least three.
> 
> So many warnings for this chapter! Infidelity, impregnation kink, choking, past Strexcorp being evil (complete with a forced breeding program and lots of Evil Medication), typical heat-related consent issues, typical canon Carlos weirdness, and general unhealthiness all around.
> 
> (There's [Cecil/Earl art from the first chapter](http://erinptah.deviantart.com/art/Ripped-tights-and-hormones-NSFW-546742748), too.)

When Kevin was first thrown into the light, he was a little miffed, but mostly excited. The light of the Smiling God was so beautiful, glorious and blinding, and he hadn't seen it so close in such a long time....

Then the light receded, and he didn't know where he was, or what he was supposed to do.

Eventually he noticed a blinking red beacon in the distance. Maybe that meant a radio station! Which meant structure, and corporate organization, and work for people like Kevin to do.

He started walking.

.

.

.

Everything was a hot, hazy blur. He was vaguely aware that his mouth was dry, his skin and clothes sticky with sweat. He knew he should be finding ways to be more productive than this...but he couldn't seem to get off the ground.

Until a long shadow fell over him. "Hi there! You're that guy who looks like Cecil, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Kevin tried to say, "Hello, friend!" What came out was, "Mnuh."

"Maybe I should take you somewhere else." From the out-of-focus shadow, a helpful hand reached for his. "Come with me."

Kevin let himself be helped up. His legs were weak and shaky; he had to lean on the stranger pretty heavily for support. What was wrong with him? Hopefully the stranger — specifically, by the scent, a strange alpha — was taking him to someone or someplace that could fix him!

Although, come to think of it, Kevin didn't even know if this was an authorized Strexcorp employee. Maybe he should demand some credentials....

Oh, but the stranger felt so good. And his touch on Kevin was electric. And something about following his instructions gave Kevin a much-needed energy boost, along with a strange-but-pleasant burst of heat coiling between his thighs.

He stumbled along in the alpha's wake, panting, optimistic.

.

.

.

The strange alpha poured water over Kevin's head, and his senses started to come into focus.

They were sitting in a dark, cool, shadowy place. Some kind of cave, in the side of some kind of big rocky hill. Clear water flowed out of a crevice in the rock and carved a good-sized channel beside them.

"...take off your clothes and get into the stream," the stranger said. Kevin was only half listening, distracted by the realization that the man was _gorgeous_ , even in such terrible lighting. Strong jaw, efficient short haircut, sweet voice, and he smelled like lavender and sweat and market-tested chemical blends.

When Kevin didn't move on his own, the alpha started unbuttoning his shirt. Kevin's heart thumped...other organs surged with desire...and he suddenly figured out what was going on. He was in heat! Even though he wasn't scheduled to have any more children for, oh, at least a year! Had this delicious and desirable man even been through Strex's mandatory screening to find out if he and Kevin were optimal genetic partners?

Praying to the Smiling God for strength, Kevin managed to summon just enough willpower to croak, "W-wait."

"It's okay, it's safe!" said the incredibly hot stranger. "I went through here with a danger meter just the other day, and all the readings were green. Trust me. I'm a scientist! Admittedly, that means I study science, not biology or sexuality...but I can say for a fact that you are overheated. So you'll be happier if you get in this nice cool water."

Less than two sentences in, Kevin's resistance was already exhausted. He let the sexy and authoritative alpha finish pulling off his shirt, and ground his hips against the strong elegant hands undoing his pants. Anyone this stunning would _have_ to be an approved parent under Strex regulations, right? They'd probably want the guy to sire as many babies as possible, with anyone available, even if you weren't in a fully-equipped breeding facility at the time. And Kevin was available! Kevin was _totally_ available.

"Here. See if this helps." The intoxicating stranger grabbed Kevin's hand and pushed it down the front of his Strex-issue briefs; the fabric rubbed against his erection as fingers were massaged around his entrance. (Was the skin supposed to be that dry? Still, the contact felt so _good_.)

Kevin moaned in appreciation and tried to link their fingers together, tried to guide the strange ones inside him. He wanted _so many_ strange things inside him.

He couldn't fight it when the alpha's firm hand pulled away from his, though, because reaching after it would mean not having _anything_ inside him, and in that moment the thought was unbearable.

The ravishing stranger pushed Kevin down on his back — oh good! — stripped him from shoes to pants to briefs — even better! — then half-lifted, half-shoved him straight into the cold water while he was still dazedly fucking himself on his own hand.

Kevin yelped and sat bolt upright, spluttering, hair dripping. The bed of the stream was hard but smooth, the water rising to just above his waist when he sat up straight. He gaped at the still-pretty-beguiling alpha in shock and confusion. "Wha...?"

"See, doesn't that feel better?" said the stranger cheerfully. "Drink some water, too. You're Kevin, right? My name's Carlos."

"Carlos," echoed Kevin. The name alone felt heavy and sweet on his tongue. He wondered what Carlos's lips would be like, what would happen if he bit, how his blood would taste. "D'you...don't you want to...fuck me?"

"It's okay, I'm fine! A scientist is always fine," said Carlos, sounding all the more alluring for it. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Kevin shuddered. "I am _ravenous_."

"Okay! I'll go get you some food. Be back in a couple of hours. By this evening, at the latest."

.

.

.

Kevin was not in the greatest shape to keep track of time. The dim light in the cave was unchanging, so he didn't even have the sun to measure by, let alone something reliable like a Strex-brand designer watch. And he fell asleep a couple of times; he could have been out for minutes or hours, for all he knew.

He tried to count how many fizzled, unsatisfying orgasms he had, in case someone came along and made him fill out a time sheet and he needed _some_ kind of numerical quantity for them to evaluate...but he lost track of those too.

As directed, he gulped down water, sometimes by mouthing the rock at the source of the spring. As promised, it helped...sort of. Out in the sun, he must have been too busy being dehydrated to get properly aroused, and that was definitely fixed now. Trouble was, he didn't have any alphas, company-approved or not, to make that arousal mean something.

He drifted through daydreams about his first heat. The one he'd had on schedule, after being summoned to the fertility center, going through the usual last-minute screenings, and switching from heat-suppressing meds to pregnancy-promoting ones....

.

.

.

...where he was lying on a nice soft bed, in a room with three or four other omega employees, all hopeful and excited.

They didn't need clothes, just light sheets, because the air was kept cool enough for the comfort of anyone who was mid-fuck at the time. Two other alphas arrived before the first one who had been matched with Kevin; two of his roommates were writhing and moaning and bucking their hips against efficiently-thrusting cocks while Kevin was still sipping his nutrition-balanced juice and leaving a wet patch all over the mattress.

Finally, an alpha for him arrived! She was wearing a fashionable but moisture-resistant dress — how efficient! — and carrying a package labeled PATENT PENDING — how mysterious! Kevin just about melted when she kissed him.

"Good news for you, you pretty thing," she cooed. "You get to help with product testing! What an honor, right?"

Kevin bounced on his knees. "Yes! What am I testing?"

"You'll find out. Turn over."

The sheet fell away as Kevin rolled over, propped up on his elbows, ass in the air. His alpha ran her fingers along the moisture coating his thighs, drawing it into cool triangle-shaped trails, then pressed something against the wet skin around his entrance — something warm and artificial and ridged.

Tentatively, Kevin rubbed up and down against it. The alpha cooed in approval and pushed the tip inside him. Kevin tried to scoot toward it, to get it in deeper; she gave him a light smack, reminding him who was in charge, but rewarded him with more steady fucking when he begged for it properly.

"Is this f-for helping defective omegas?" he gasped. He'd only heard about those in non-local news stories: people who couldn't safely bear children, but didn't have a benevolent company to sterilize them or keep them on suppressants for the greater good. Their heats must be so awful, poor things.

"Oh, no. Strex has already cornered that market. Cornered it, tied it up, and made it squeal," smirked his alpha, shoving the product even further into him. Further than he'd realized it could go. He was still whimpering with the stimulation when it reached a point where it narrowed, then flared outward; it wasn't the same as a knot, but his body clamped down on the narrow part anyway, holding it firmly inside of him.

Then it started _vibrating_.

Kevin wailed as he came, biting down on a mouthful of pillow, knees collapsing and hips thrashing against the mattress.

He was still trembling with the aftershocks, the product still buzzing industriously against all sides of his birth canal, when the alpha climbed up onto the bed and relaxed with her legs on either side of his face. If she'd been wearing underwear on the way to the fertility center, it was gone now. He could see the base of her erection tenting her dress, smell the heady scent of an alpha in rut.

She petted Kevin's face. His eyes were glazed; it occurred to him that his tongue was hanging out.

"Such a good boy," cooed the alpha. "So dedicated to serving the company, absolutely quivering to bear lots of healthy followers for the Smiling God. Isn't that right?"

"Mmmh," panted Kevin.

"And we need that! We need lots of good, faithful omegas to carry the next generation. Still haven't built an incubator that can do it — and not for lack of trying!" She laughed. "But alphas? We're so much less involved! Think of how it would streamline the process if alphas could just go into rut once or twice in a lifetime, and the company could bank their sperm and deliver it to multiple omegas over the course of years."

Kevin nuzzled her thigh in appreciation. It didn't matter what she said right now, he would have applauded how smart it was.

"So that's what this invention is. A...delivery method. I was the alpha who seeded this one, naturally." She held a remote the size of a candy bar against Kevin's hand, guided his thumb to a button. "This one makes it come inside you."

Kevin mashed the button so hard he nearly sprained something —

— but didn't feel hot liquid shooting into him, no, all it did was switch the vibration to some kind of throbbing pulse that made his own arousal start to climb again.

"I lied. It's not that one. You don't get knocked up that easy! Ooh, omegas are such _sluts_ when they're in heat." The alpha giggled. "What ever would you do without a company to keep you in line, Kev? Try to be pregnant all the time?"

Why did she say it like she was teasing? That sounded _great_. "Yes, please!"

"Push out one baby, and spread your legs right away to beg for someone to give you another?"

"Someone. You. Yes! I could hold on to the one baby and let you fuck another into me." Kevin didn't offend her by bringing up other alphas, but he sure was imagining them, taking turns. If it was an omega baby in his arms, that would even give it a head start on learning its place in the world. Heck, if it was an alpha baby, the lesson would work too. _People like me belong on the cocks of people like you. On command. As often as possible._

The adult alpha with him now hiked up her dress and rubbed her erection against Kevin's cheek. Her skin was hot, sweat-scented, and enticingly soft. "Well, I'm in rut now, but the most important hole you need filled is already occupied...so you'd better take care of this with your mouth, right? Suck on it until you're swallowing my come, and you can have it in the other end, too."

Kevin's tongue was running along her shaft before she'd finished the sentence.

He'd always assumed this was too unproductive to be part of the Smiling God's plan. That if some alphas and beta males had a fetish, it was up to them to pray it away. A few simple words from this one, though, and he couldn't remember why he'd been so dismissive — couldn't figure out what else he'd thought his mouth was supposed to be _for_.

The alpha thrust in and out over his tongue, in rhythm with the humming pulse of the artificial cock filling his birth canal....

...then shoved all the way in, squishing Kevin's nose against the curve of her stomach, making him choke and gasp on the length of her. His reflexes were too good to gag — one of the side benefits of radio training — but tears sprang to his eyes as he struggled for breath.

Strong hands gripped his skull and held him in place while the knot started to swell behind his teeth.

"Don't bite," she ordered. "Take it, be a good boy, take it all, and don't bite."

Kevin gurgled in an affirmative sort of way. The base of the cock in his throat swelled further, pressing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, until he _couldn't_ have scraped his teeth against it unless he tried to pull off. Saliva flowed out of the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin.

"What a good employee you are, Kev," purred the alpha. "What a _team player_."

The praise plus the tears made Kevin's vision blur again. He couldn't see — couldn't hear anything except his alpha's pleased voice and the wet sounds of other omegas being fucked — and, all of a sudden, couldn't feel anything except come pumping into him twice over, spit-roasted by a single alpha with perfect coordination. His whole world was swallowing and sucking and whimpering and _dripping_.

He choked a lot. He gulped it down. He came, again, so hard he nearly blacked out.

His alpha switched off the vibration on the product, and rolled over into a position where he could safely collapse with her cock still swollen in his mouth. His chin was dripping. She rubbed it, laughed, told him what an eager little cocksleeve he must be to drool all over her, and petted his hair until her knot went down.

.

.

.

"Hey again! Are you awake?"

Kevin started. He wasn't in Desert Bluffs, definitely not in the soft comfort of the breeding facility, or the efficient cradling of the birthing center. He was in the desert, sitting in an underground spring, and he was _freezing_.

"Sorry that took so long. I know I said a few hours, but then I found this really fascinating shell — you should see it; the way it spirals is _so_ scientific! — and the time kind of got away from me." It was Carlos, with a cloth-wrapped bundle under one arm and a couple more hoisted over his shoulders. "So it has been a day or three. But I brought food. And clothing, too! I thought you might want some clothes that didn't have sauce all over them."

Teeth chattering, stomach cramping with hunger, Kevin could only follow about half of what the alpha was saying. He didn't try to parse the rest, just focused on following directions. There was a light, warm cloth that made for a comfortable wrap; a thicker quilted piece that Carlos laid across the rock so they could sit; and a checkered bundle that turned out to be full of roasted vegetables and something cheesy.

Kevin wanted to talk to his nutritionist. His instincts said there wasn't _nearly_ enough meat here to be healthy. But it was a gift, so he didn't voice his complaints to Carlos, just ate what he had slowly and steadily.

Carlos ate too, just bits and pieces, in between telling Kevin how he'd been studying the different consistencies of sand on different sides of the mountain. At some point he leaned over and sniffed. "Hey, you aren't in heat any more, are you? It isn't just the stream washing the pheromones away."

"I am not in heat," agreed Kevin. "But...without my medication, it might start up again at any time. Without warning!"

"Well, that's not so bad, is it? You can just be patient and push through the next one, too."

The very idea of doing this again, of coping with nothing more than his own fist and a lot of cold water, made Kevin start to... _not smile_. "I don't want to! Can't you help me? Strexcorp had people who would help me!"

"The ones who invented your medication, you mean?" Carlos frowned over a forkful of roasted squash. "I don't know, that's not really my field...like I said, I study science...oh! What if I invent a device that will keep you stimulated until your next heat ends?"

Kevin thought about the Strex products for defective omegas. About the one that had been used on him, that had been efficient and effective even before he knew it _would_ get him pregnant. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try that. Although I'm not supposed to be using equipment that isn't a product of Strexcorp, or one of Strexcorp's subsidiaries...and you don't have any way to get it stamped with a Seal of Quality Assurance out here...."

"Great!" said Carlos brightly. "So, I'll let you know as soon as I've finished building it. I cannot _wait_ to see how this works."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Carlos invents an extremely scientific device to help Kevin through his heats. Omega Kevin keeps trying to coax Carlos into providing more hands-on assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same weird porn, consent issues, and other warnings as the last chapter. Plus a bunch of disturbing blood-related kink, disturbing blood-related stuff in general, and massive unresolved pregnancy/child-related issues. And, once again, the fic has expanded, so there's at least one more chapter before it ends.
> 
> ...for the record, about that physical problem Kevin worries over: Cecil does not suffer from it. Originally, neither did Kevin; it's a long-term side effect of withdrawal from Strex's medical treatment. (Lucky him.)

Life in the mysterious desert was...manageable!

Kevin asked a couple of times if there was a way back to Desert Bluffs, and Carlos always said he would look for one — but after a lot of time went by and he never started, Kevin gave it up as a lost cause. The man didn't seem to have any kind of manager Kevin could report him to. You couldn't expect people to keep up their stated quarterly goals if there was nobody who could threaten you with a severance package for failing!

On the bright side, at least Kevin was able to put the recommended amount of meat back in his diet. There were plenty of lizards and gophers and things scurrying around the desert, and none of them knew to be wary of human-shaped consumers.

Also, Carlos had these gigantic friends who would help build stuff for you, when they weren't off fighting wars. The friends were nice! Sometimes they came back with fresh wounds and bloody clothes and prayers for colleagues they'd lost, and Carlos would chastise them for getting blood all over the place, which was how Kevin learned that Carlos was some kind of aesthetic minimalist.

(Some of the warriors were alphas too. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be any help the next time Kevin went into heat, because their cocks were the size of his calf, and there were _limits_ , okay.)

The blinking red light on top of the mountain, the one Kevin had been approaching earlier, turned out not to be a radio tower. There were no radio towers anywhere. Carlos did have a device that he used to receive broadcasts from Night Vale, the quaint little town that had rejected Strexcorp for some reason...but nobody around here had a transmitter.

So Kevin started working on one!

.

.

.

He had a lot of spare thinking time, with no show to do, no company announcements to heed, no new daily affirmations to keep up. He went through all the prayers he remembered, all the ritual praises to the Smiling God, and all the chapters of the employee handbook. Even wrote them down, in a notebook Carlos gave him. But those only lasted so long.

He used some of that spare time to think about Night Vale. About how mean and hurtful it had been when the locals had thrown him and his co-workers out of town. Some more literally than others.

He thought about Lauren, insisting on co-hosting the show with him at the station where he had replaced Cecil, even as she rose higher and higher in the company's org chart. About what a polite and friendly co-host he had been.

He thought about Cecil's stepbrother (?) ejecting him from that station over...something he'd said about Cecil's niece. He still wasn't sure what the problem was, but maybe he wasn't meant to understand. In Night Vale they had this weird inefficient setup where, instead of a small group of people being certified child-rearers, every parent had to learn those skills individually. Kevin, by contrast, wasn't trained or certified or _anything_. He shuddered to think of all the lost work-hours if he had tried!

He thought about Carlos, who wasn't intoxicatingly hot when you weren't an omega in the throes of heat, but wasn't bad-looking, either. Obviously Kevin's judgment was no substitute for an expensive screening by the company's genetics division...but Lauren had talked about how great it would be to add his physical features to Strex's resources! Kevin could tell Carlos was smart, too, and _such_ a hard worker.

He thought about Carlos's boyfriend, Cecil. The one who looked exactly like Kevin. Those two hadn't had children yet, but Kevin overheard enough of their phone conversations to be certain that they'd had sex, even when Cecil was in heat. So obviously they were planning to!

He thought, since he and Cecil were completely identical in every way, especially the eyes, there was really no logical reason Carlos _shouldn't_ want to get Kevin pregnant too.

And he thought about his last pregnancy. Spent a lot of time thinking about that topic. Sometimes, especially in the hottest part of the day, he would find a shady spot or duck into a handy cave and sit by himself, just holding his stomach and remembering how it felt when it was round and distended, when there was a tiny little future employee wriggling around inside.

Kevin really, _really_ wanted to feel that...productive (?)...again.

.

.

.

"I've finished the device to keep you stimulated!" announced Carlos, presenting his invention to Kevin. "Now, the device looks a lot like an ordinary rock carved into a suggestive shape, okay? But it is _way_ more complex and scientific than that, for reasons I do not have time to explain right now."

Kevin blinked. "Why not?"

"Because there is so much science to be done! Just look around you!" Carlos made a big sweeping gesture to indicate everything around them, using the hand not holding the complex scientific device. "Anyway, it smells like you're going to need this soon, so here! I'll check up on you at some point to see how it's working."

.

.

.

Sure enough, Kevin started to feel hot and bothered and in need of stimulation the very next day.

The first floor of his radio station was all complete by that point. The equipment had months of work to go before it was ready to broadcast, but the masked army had found some simple things to go in the room he slept in, so that was very functional. It had a comfortable pallet and blankets, a rack to hang clothes on, and some windows to let in the sunshine.

After rolling around in his bed for a while, with intermittent grinding against the sheets, Kevin got out his scientific stimulation device and started grinding experimentally against that.

It was _nice_. Cool and rough and solid, and, mmm, so heavy.

A minute or so of this, and Kevin was feeling all the symptoms he recognized from the heat he'd been through under company supervision...except that he wasn't sopping wet. Was nowhere near the point where he would leave wet spots on the sheets. Was that normal? Kevin had hazy memories of being dry a couple months ago, even when Carlos touched him...did you need extended stimulation from an alpha before your body responded properly? Or was it something Strexcorp had done to make the process more efficient, and unmedicated omega bodies were just...flawed?

Maybe unmedicated omega bodies were usually fine, and only _Kevin's_ was flawed?

He thought about asking Carlos. But what if Carlos said it was a problem he'd never heard of? And even if some other people had it, what if Cecil didn't? How embarrassing that would be, to have his counterpart show him up like that!

No, Kevin would just have to compensate on his own. He cradled the scientific device to his face, and licked the surface of the rock.

It tasted...inoffensive. Even had the residual scent of Carlos's hands. Kevin started lapping at it in earnest, sucking and swirling his tongue and lavishing it with saliva until it glistened.

Once modified, he was able to ease it into himself, going little stages at a time. It was so big, so rough — every jolt sent a fresh shockwave through his body — until it was halfway in and his back was arching, heartbeat thumping through his flesh around the intrusion.

A single violent spasm shook his body so hard that the device slid backward and dropped right out of him, in a long fierce drag of stimulation that sent him crying out over the edge.

It wasn't the same as getting fucked by Lauren, but it was _nice_ , and such a relief, up until the part where his body expected a knot and clenched achingly around empty space. Kevin writhed around, got a hand on the device — his heart skipped a beat when he noticed a streak of blood down the side — and nudged it back in, just the tip. Ohhh, yes. Oh, that was good. That felt _right._

He curled up in a comfortable position, moving gently so as not to dislodge his prize again, and relaxed, reveling in the fullness. When his body had had enough of that and started craving to be fucked again, he would go back to riding the device. See if he could get it in deeper.

In the meantime, Kevin drifted into pleasant daydreams, wondering if Carlos had used his own mid-heat erection as a model for this one.

.

.

.

A couple of heats and many months later, Kevin hiked up to the lighthouse to get some final equipment for his radio station...and found Carlos sitting in the photo room, glassy-eyed and disheveled. His lab coat was closed enough for modesty, but he was clearly not wearing pants.

From the looks of it, he had used them to mop up a puddle.

"I wasn't even sure you _went_ into rut!" exclaimed Kevin. "You are so cute. What have you been watching?"

"Hi, Kevin," said Carlos, distracted. He must have been in the final stages: he wasn't thrusting, didn't even have his hands around his cock trying to mimic the pressure of being locked inside an omega for twenty minutes. But it had definitely been rut at some point, because, again: puddles. "I'm watching Cecil. Who else would I be watching?"

Kevin sat down beside him and found the portrait that showed his counterpart. "Of course! I remember you saying he was the only person you cared about...." He gestured to the scenes from Night Vale depicted across the walls. "...in that world."

Back when Kevin had first learned about this place, he hadn't liked it. He remembered Cecil breaking into the Strexcorp-owned Night Vale radio station using a painting — of a lighthouse, which he now recognized as the very one they were in — and was afraid that these photos would turn out to be the other end of that travel route. He was afraid Carlos would investigate such a theory, discover that it was true, and leave Kevin behind.

But it had been months now, and Carlos had shown no sign whatsoever of testing the lighthouse as a travel route. Kevin liked the place a lot better now!

The shot they were focusing on here was a lopsided view of...well, Cecil was asleep, but it didn't look like a bedroom, it looked like he had fallen asleep on a couch, or maybe some kind of padded bench. There were tubes of paint and a canvas visible in the corner of the frame, in colors that — judging by the glow of the single lamp that was still on — matched some of the spatter on his off-white shirt.

"That painting is terrible," said Kevin cheerfully. "An artistic disaster. Needs more red. I sure hope he doesn't think he's finished! His face is cute, though, huh?"

"The cutest," sighed Carlos.

"Then you think mine is the cutest too! You are so nice."

A bead of sweat ran down from Carlos's hairline. He licked his lips.

"You should have invited me up." Kevin snuggled up against the alpha's side. "I would have helped."

"Thanks, Kevin." Carlos patted his knee. "You're a good friend."

.

.

.

"Hello! Are you in here? I brought snacks! And some water, because you might have lost some fluid, so, scientifically speaking —"

The chipper voice echoed down the station halls...then Carlos found the bedroom.

"— Kevin! What's going on?"

"Mmm," moaned Kevin, arching happily on his pallet. He was at a lull in the frenzy of orgasms, he was full and comfortable as his heat started to wind down, he was in a room that was beautifully-furnished and hand-decorated, and now everything smelled like alpha. Life was wonderful.

"You are covered in blood! Is that yours?"

A delicious shiver ran through Kevin. Maybe he could talk Carlos into appreciating his style of decoration after all! "Some of it."

"That's not supposed to happen if the scientific heat-relieving device is used properly!" said Carlos, sounding distinctively unappreciative. "Let me see."

"Uh?" asked Kevin, as the hot alpha kneeled by his feet and put a hand on his leg. Was he in luck? Was he, at long last, going to get properly fucked and knotted after all?

"Don't worry, it's fine," Carlos assured him. "I'm a scientist."

He could have been a raccoon catcher at that point, it didn't matter, he was _totally welcome_ to push Kevin's legs apart and do whatever he wanted in between them.

Kevin sat up on his elbows a little, and swooned at the sight. His thighs were streaked with blood from the regular rough pounding he'd been giving himself: some of it dried and dull, a few spatters fresh enough to be glistening red. Now there were little smears on Carlos's skin and the sleeves of his lab coat as he clutched the base of the definitely-not-a-large-rock and dragged it slowly out of Kevin's body. The stimulation made Kevin fall over again, arousal starting to ramp back up — he whimpered in ecstasy over the sloppy wet sound of Carlos pulling the device free.

Carlos paused. "Did you say something?"

"Uh-uh," gasped Kevin, eye sockets wide and fixed on the ceiling. "I just...really like your hands."

"Well, obviously you can't stay like this."

Kevin didn't see what Carlos took out of his basket, just heard the rummaging, then felt a warm wet cloth massaging his inner thighs.

Ohhh, this was _exquisite._ The alpha was so _authoritative_ , casually manhandling his omega...okay, maybe it wasn't rough enough to be called _manhandling_...but _handling_ Kevin with firmness and confidence, like he knew it was his Smiling-God-given right to deal with any omega as he saw fit. And the cleaning, ahhh, the cleaning! Why, by Carlos's aesthetic, he was getting Kevin _prettied up_ by doing this, wasn't he?

"I would have pretty babies," moaned Kevin. "You could put the prettiest babies in me."

He imagined some kind of wild, non-corporatized society where _every_ omega in heat did this. Went into heat at random, solicited the attention of whatever alpha they felt like. Maybe alphas would have fought over him. Maybe, in the non-corporatized society they had _now_ , Carlos would be more affected by Kevin's hormones if he had competition!

If some other alpha had been fucking Kevin this whole time, that could have left him just as...decorated. Kevin daydreamed about being spattered with a careless rival's semen, of Carlos ruthlessly scrubbing every bit of it away, determined not to let anyone else get Kevin pregnant before he did.

The real Carlos curled his hand around Kevin's cock and scrubbed the cloth up and down a couple of times. Kevin wailed in desperate arousal. "Inside me. Come inside me!"

Carlos's fingers nudged at his entrance. "I guess if I'm helping you wash up, I should go all the way...."

"I need it. I'm filthy. It's terrible." It was taking all of Kevin's willpower not to grab Carlos's hand and fuck himself down onto it. "Your cock is the only thing that can clean me up."

"Now you're just being silly," said Carlos, and folded his fingers into a spade —

— which Kevin knew because he could feel the exact shape as it pushed its way inside him — it went in easy, his body was a melting pool of arousal, _hungry_ to be filled —

— and it wasn't what he wanted most but it was _good_ , fingers clawing at the patterned sheets, hips rolling out of control, heels kicking and head falling back against the mattress. The alpha's other hand pressed against the flat of his stomach and _held him down_ , while the one he was impaled on _turned_ inside him, warm and firm and dragging over all the tenderest spots at once —

If another alpha had been here, Carlos could have pulled them off of Kevin and torn them apart where they stood — oh, that would be _beautiful_ , it would brighten the room right up — and then he could pin Kevin down and celebrate by fucking him in the middle of it while the blood was still wet —

When Kevin started coming, Carlos tried to pull out. Kevin clamped his thighs together, holding the alpha's arm in place as surely as an antisocial picnic attendee who needed to be taught the value of a good hug, and until he rode out this orgasm he was _not_ letting go.

As the tremors were subsiding, the hand inside him curled into a fist, putting lopsided pressure on all the same tissues that a knot would have. A final extra bolt shot down Kevin's spine.

.

.

.

"I really would have pretty babies," said Kevin, in his sweetest voice. "That's not just something I say during heat! It's a true scientific fact. You know how I know?"

"Hm?"

"Because I had one! Oh, sure, it was hideously ugly right after it was born, but I managed to track it down again earlier this year, and don't you worry, things have improved. Now, obviously I'm not _nearly_ high enough on the Strexcorp org chart to have managerial access to the childcare system. Want to know how I did it?"

"How?"

"I snuck a look at Lauren's phone! Ooh, Lauren was the sire, did I mention that? She's requisitioned photos of all her children. So I narrowed it down the ones that were the right age, and there was one that looked _just like_ baby photos of my dear grandmother. It even had my smile."

He demonstrated the smile.

What a waste! Carlos wasn't even _looking_.

.

.

.

Kevin was adjusting the radio tower when a couple of the giant masked warriors approached. One of them was carrying a giant roll of tarp. The other was carrying Carlos.

"Hey, Kevin!" said Carlos. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You absolutely may!" said Kevin, excited. Did they want to set up a usage agreement with the station? Or maybe they wanted jobs! Ooh, he could have his very own employees, how exciting!

"We need to cover this building up, okay?"

"...What?"

"Put a tarp over it." Carlos waved helpfully at the tarp. "Not forever! Just for, like, a week. Two, at most."

"I think that would be just a terrible idea," said Kevin, in his friendliest voice. "Completely insulting! Also, the tower won't be able to broadcast if you've got something hanging over the part the little zigzag lines are supposed to come out of. Why ever would you want to do that?"

"Because Cecil's vacation time finally came through! He's coming to the desert, where we plan to have a nice peaceful vacation together, and I don't want to...complicate that. Also, you should probably stay out of sight while he's here. And definitely don't talk to him."

"Oh, but I was looking forward to seeing him again!" And Kevin was, he really was! Cecil would _appreciate_ what he'd built here, in a way that Carlos just couldn't, because Carlos studied science, not radio.

Also, Kevin had been thinking a lot about rivals, and about scenarios where they helped you decorate.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you. Probably! I have not told him that you're here."

(This was probably not the time to mention that Kevin had already borrowed Carlos's phone and left Cecil a voicemail.)

"Maybe he does," protested Kevin. "I don't understand why he wouldn't. I really don't! All I ever said was that we could be more productive if we worked together, and if he accepted the hostile overthrow of his government, and we could fix his niece! Does he want her to spend her whole life limited to places where companies have spent the money to build ramps for her? Look around — how many ramps do you see around here? If it were me — if I had a child to take care of — I would move heaven and earth to make sure that child could live _anywhere!_ "

He broke off, gripping the nearest spire of the radio tower for support. This conversation had become something sad and confusing, and he didn't like it! Not at all!

The two masked warriors whispered to each other. It was in their own language, so Kevin didn't know what they said.

In good old familiar English, Carlos said, "I wouldn't know about any of that. It's not my field. I study science, not parenting or medicine. Listen, we don't have a lot of time...so just come on down from there, so we can put up the tarp."


End file.
